Flow control systems that experience large differential pressures when closed often suffer from seal degradation when opened. This is common in downhole industries as differential pressure is a ubiquitous condition. In order to protect the seals and increase longevity thereof, and by association the working life of the flow control system, the art has tried and used many different means of reducing flow to mitigate flow cutting of the seals. These include shaped ports in the flow control system, diffusers, etc.
Focusing on diffusers, the available configurations have had some success for their intended purposes but they can lack sufficient functionality, create other damage or are overly complex. Commonly it is very difficult to achieve a constant gap around a diffuser through an expected differential pressure operating range from tubing to annulus or from annulus to tubing and consequently many diffusers still allow more fluid flow than would otherwise be desirable for an optimal seal life. The problem of flow cutting is pervasive and not likely to lack importance in the near future and accordingly the art is always receptive to improvements.